


The Princess, The Warlock, and The Knights

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: This is the third time Princess Allison has been kidnapped by that warlock. The knight Sir Liam always brings her home safely, but the king wants it to stop once and for all.





	The Princess, The Warlock, and The Knights

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt
> 
> The strongest warlock in all the land uses his power to constantly kidnap the princess. Most people believe it’s because he’s in love with her, but they have it all wrong. He’s in love with the knight who always comes to save her.

The King sat on his throne overlooking the ballroom. Musicians played, and people danced. The party had been going on for hours and was expected to last well into the night. A chilled wind blew threw the room making the guests shiver and extinguishing every candle in the ballroom. Even the large fireplaces on either side of the room went out. The musicians stopped playing. The crowd of party guests began to scream in panic as the doors flew open. A black horse, hooves glowing with sickly green flames, smoke oozing from her nostrils, reared as malevolent laughter filled the air. The cloaked figure pointed at the beautiful dark haired princess. “You're coming with me, Princess,” 

Princess Allison levitated a few inches off the ground. The knight she had been dancing with, Sir Liam, her betrothed tried to hold her back. She reached out, Sir Scott taking her hand, but the spell was too strong. Only seconds passed before she was on the back if the nightmare. The demon horse's hooves struck out as they turned. They galloped through the hall, out to the courtyard and took flight. 

\---

King Gerard stomped into the armory as Liam finished strapping on his armor. “How does that warlock keep getting through our defenses to take my granddaughter?”

“I have no idea, Sire, but I'll save Allison,” the knight promised. “I'll bring her home safe.”

“You always do,” the king said, “but this time I want you to be sure it never happens again. Kill the warlock.”

Liam wanted to argue. He want to say there was no reason to kill anyone. Allison was never hurt when she was taken, but he was a knight and his king had given an order. “Yes, Sire.” 

“Sir Scott, go with him, make sure it's done.” The king spun on his heel, and stormed back out, his royal cape flapping behind him. 

Scott gathered his own armor and weapons. “What kind of fight will the warlock put up? Demon hoards? Hell fire?”

“Theo doesn't put up that big of a fight. He mostly just talks and a couple of demons will get in the way along the way, but even they don't do much damage.”

“Theo?” 

“The warlock.” Sir Liam helped the other knight get into his armor.

“He told you his name?”

“Well, yeah.” Liam shrugged. “He also told me he likes daffodils.”

“Daffodils? So he kidnaps the princess and you talk about flowers before you fight him?” 

“Well no. I fight some of his demons, then when I get to his castle we talk a bit, then I punch him in the nose and grab Princess Allison, and we come home.”

“You talk to him? About what?” Scott sounded dumbfounded. They finished with his armor and weapons and made their way to the stables. 

“Different things, last time he asked me about my favorite flower, daisies, by the way, so that's what we talked about. The time before that we talked about dogs.” Liam felt his lips curl into a small smile. “We both really like dogs. I mean I prefer hunting hounds while he likes three headed ones that breathe fire.”

The two knights finished saddling their horses and rode out to fight the warlock.

\---

The demon horse ran through the air like it was solid ground. They flew over the city, the farms and the forest of the kingdom to the small rocky mountain and the warlock's home, a small castle overlooking a river. They landed just outside the stables. The warlock dismounted, and offered his hand to the princess. She took it and smiled. “Thank you, for the hand, and for waiting until after I danced with Scott to break the door down.” 

He shot her a grin. “Anytime, Allison, and I didn't break the door down. I just slammed it open.” They walked into the castle. “Bella had her pups. Want to see?”

Her face lit up. “Think she'll let me pet them?”

“Of course! Just be careful, they can't always control their fire breath.”

“Do you have any of that sweet salty popcorn?

“Of course, and the kettle is full of hot chocolate, and everything is set up in the den.”

“Do you have my comfortable clothes? I can't wait to get out of this damned corset.”

\----

The knights rode out. Scott continued to ask Liam questions about the warlock. “When he told you his name did you think to ask the wizards about a binding?”

“Yes. I'm not a fool. Mason said just ‘Theo’ wasn't enough. To make a binding he would need his full name.” He turned his horse to take the south road.

“Didn't you say his castle was on the Hellnest Mountain?” Scott continued after Liam nodded. “The south road twists around the where the river shallows. The west road cuts straight through the forest to the bridge.”

“I thought the bridge was out,” Liam replied, but Scott shook his head. 

They took the west road. Liam couldn't believe how much faster it was. The last few times he'd gone to rescue the princess he'd had to stop and make camp a few hours away, just so he didn't go into the fight exhausted. This way took at least six hours off the ride. 

They had a clear view of the castle. With everything quiet they opted for stealth. They removed and stored the heavy plates from their armor, and leaving their horses loosely tied where they could graze the knights made their way to an open window. Scott gave Liam a boost so he could take a look before pulling himself, then Scott through. They paused in the hall, listening. Quiet feminine giggles could be heard from down the hall. 

Allison sat in a pile of cushions. She wore a shirt and breeches made of soft material and held a mug in one hand while petting the three puppies in her lap with the other. No. Not three puppies, one puppy with three heads. She took a sip, and sighed with pleasure. “Where do you get this stuff? Seriously, Theo, it is amazing.”

The warlock sat behind her, his fingers working her hair into an intricate braid. “Very far away, but I take a shortcut through the demon plane.”

“Did the demons teach you to braid, too?”

He laughed. “No that was my sister.” He finished that side and moved to do a matching one on the other side. “Now, tell me about that dance with Scott?”

She sighed, again. “He smelled nice, and he's an amazing dancer. It felt like I was floating.” He face fell. “Liam stepped on my feet.”

It was Theo's turn to sigh. “With blue eyes like that he can step on my feet any time.”

“Says the guy that thinks kidnapping and broken noses are flirting.”

Scott stood up from his crouch in the doorway. “What the hell is going on?”

Theo and Allison jumped in surprise. He shot a glare at the hellhound sleeping by the fire. “Some guard dog you are.” One of her heads yawned, another snored and the third snorted a puff of smoke at him. “Fine, you’re excused, but only because you're still nursing your pups.” He turned to the knights. “You're early. Want some cocoa?”

When everyone was settled on the cushions by the fire, with steaming mugs and the large bowl of popcorn within reach. Allison and Theo explained how they he had met in the market when Theo was disguised, and had become friends. “Grandfather just putting more and more rules on what I could do, who I could talk to, what I could eat. I was losing my mind,” Allison explained. “When he decided I had to marry Liam instead of Scott, I decided enough was enough I sent word to Theo, and asked him to help me get away for a few days.”

Theo turned his most charming smile at the knight sitting next to him, as he took up the story. “When you came to the rescue, Liam, I knew I had to get to know to you, so I tried to talk to you as much as possible before I let you take Allison back.”

“You let me take the Princess back?” Liam sounded offended. “I fought your demons, and I punched you.”

“You broke my nose, two times. Did you really think a warlock strong enough to have all this,” he motioned to castle and the sleeping brood of hell hounds, “would be taken out by a broken nose. I taught my friends to play dead when swords are involved so well meaning knights wouldn't hurt them.”

“Well, I had wondered...

Scott held Allison's hand. “We have a problem. The King has ordered us to kill the warlock, and we've sworn to obey the King.”

“The King makes Allison crazy by controlling her day to day life. The King says she can't marry the man she loves. The King says kill her only friend… listen, I'm not saying regicide is our only option-” all three interrupted, yelling warnings and demanding he never joke about that again. “Okay. Okay, but what if you guys kill me, but the two of you and Allison die in the process?”

“Do all your plans involve murder?” Liam asked, but with a smile on his face.

“Only the easy ones. This one is going to be considerably more difficult.” Theo told them his plan, their reactions varied between shock, and disgust, but they all agreed it was the only course of action. 

\---

Liam finished dressing the vaguely human shaped thing in his armor. Fake Scott and fake Allison were already dressed in their proper clothes. He looked at Theo. The warlock stood a few feet away his head bowed as he mumbled something infernal. Suddenly, he jerked his head up and in a booming voice yelled, “Sparky! Here balrog, balrog, balrog!” A circle of green light drew itself on the stones of the balcony. There was a deep rumble as first one claw then another emerged from the black abyss, and a giant red demon pulled itself from the portal. 

Theo's voice took on a tone one might use for a favorite pet. “There you are, Sparky. Are you a good boy? Yes, you are. You're such a good boy.” He scratched the demon behind the horn. The demon let out a whine like a happy dog and it's leg pounded into the tower floor. “Okay, Sparky, would you toast these three meat sacks, extra crispy?” Sparky nodded. The balrog waited for Liam to move well away from the bodies before blasting them with fire hot enough to blacken the stone. Once the fire had died out Theo asked him to throw the bodies off the tower into the river below. 

“Thank you,” Theo said, giving him another scratch, and handing him a brown rectangle. “Here, a special treat, chocolate with the nuts you like.” The giant demon hugged the warlock, ate the treat in a single bite then sank back into the tunnel.

Liam looked at the last body. This one matched Theo for height and weight, but the face was completely different. “You and Allison are the only ones I ever let see my face, so as long as the fake me has my clothes and is significantly beat up everyone should assume we killed each other.”

“Where did you get this body?” Liam asked cautiously. He didn't want to know, really, but if him and Theo were going to be together, and after spending the night with him and waking up in his bed, he really wanted to, Theo couldn't just be killing random people for their lie.

“It's probably best if you don't know, but I will tell you I didn't kill him. In fact his death was in no way related to me, or any of this,” Theo assured. 

He looked around the tower. Everything was in place, all staged to look like it was the only building in the area. In a few hours the bodies would float down river to the King's castle. The King would mobilize a garrison to come out and take out the warlock, but they would only find him dead, from wounds inflicted by the brave knights. The castle and all the inhabitants would be hidden with magic. If one of their wizards attempted to see past it they would find a message from Scott and Liam explaining the plan and offering them a chance we to visit at a later time. Theo wasn't too sure about this part, but Scott and Liam assured that the only two wizards strong enough to see through it would be their friends close enough to be their brothers.

“We have time to walk down the south road before they send out the soldiers. Would you like to go?” Theo asked with that heart stopping grin.

“Why do you want to go there?”

“Because when you came from the west road you didn't see all the daisies I planted for you.” 

Liam took hold of Theo's hand. “You planted daisies for me?” Theo kissed his knuckles, and nodded.

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
